A Werewolf at Freddy's
by lycanwriter777
Summary: well I seem to be in a tight bind for cash, but then again who would hire a werewolf when there are plenty of good humans to do the job. Then I catch a break with a job from Freddy's. But if something is too good to be true, it usually is.
1. Chapter 1

A Werewolf at Freddy's:

So... life right now isn't going so good. I mean I had to move into some crappy apartment, then there's the fact that my bills are starting to pile up, and on top of that I have to go to college to _hope _that I get a better job than the one I have now which is none. Oh and the icing on this cake is the fact that I am a werewolf. Now let's get one thing cleared up, I am _not_ the kind that looks like a person during the day and goes through a painful shift on the full moon, no that's just a bunch of Hollywood mumbo jumbo. I look like a big beefy biped wolf all day every day, oh, and there also happens to be this thing in my head I call insanity wolf. Basically he wants nothing less than to get control of this body and use it to cause complete and utter carnage. now obviously this isn't the kind of thing I would put on my resume, instead I put down things that are helpful, like "healing factor" or "inhuman strength" things about my wolfy body that employers would want to see, but evidently one look at me and they put on a fake smile, tell me that 'oh your...furriness won't be an issue' then three weeks later I get a call saying that they've found someone else for the job.

Of course that was before I saw an ad in the paper saying "help wanted: Night Guard, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" there was an address there and so being just that desperate that I was willing to go through nights without sleep. I drove there and with the ad in my hand I asked around to find the manager, Arianna.

"Hello, I'm here about the night guard ad in the paper."

Without looking up from her ledger she grabbed a form and started talking like this was something she had done countless times before.

"You start at 12 pm on the dot, and end at six just be here at twelve and I'll show you what to do."

This was where she looked up and saw me, understandably she jumped out of her seat a bit, but being a werewolf has that effect on people, but her recovery was one I hadn't really heard before.

"Either your suit has a zipper stuck or this is some kind of sick joke, and if it is, then get out."

Here we go.

"ma'am, this isn't a joke, I saw the ad and...Oh you meant this" I said feigning realization and gesturing to me.

"No this is how I always look, go ahead just _try_ and find a zipper. Or perhaps you'd like to look inside my mouth to see if there happens to be a face inside?" I said grinning toothily for effect.

"Well... umm, alright then... just fill out the form then and I'll see you at midnight, oh and try not to bite any of the customers on your way out, we would prefer to keep as many of them as we can."

figuring she was being serious about that I just filled out the form, left and went back home with a smile on my face, sure she didn't explicitly say that I was hired but she told me to come back when _a_ shift started so that must mean that I got hired right?

Well I showed up a few minutes early because I left early (didn't want to be caught in traffic) and the first thing that Arianna said to me was "are you still wearing that thing? Please tell me you'll take it off before you start."

To which I replied "look I already told you this is what I really look like, if you want undeniable proof, I have blood work done by professional doctor's right here that proves it."

It's true; the doctors made me a little laminated card to go in my wallet that would serve as irrefutable proof of my...lycanthropy. She took the card and after looking it over for a second her eyes widened and I thought to myself 'get ready for some screaming and pepper spray.' but none of that happened, instead she handed back the card and said

"Well werewolf or not we need a night guard, so if you manage to survive the first night then consider yourself hired."

I could hardly believe my ears, I finally had a job and one that didn't seem to mind my lycanthropy, this was too good to be true.

**okay so this is my fan fic of the fan fic of five nights at Freddy's. the guy who made the universe that just got wolfier is none other than DeltaV so if you want to see where I got my inspiration go check out his 'just another five nights at freddy's' fan fic, seriously it's amazing. anyway I will be attempting to write the next part where I find out that this really is too good to be true, see you then.**

**Lycanwriter777**


	2. Chapter 2

I was taken inside where I was given the uniform (which couldn't fit me) and the hat. Then the basic job was explained to me.

"Okay so basically you sit here" Arianna said motioning to the chair.

"and you check the cameras with this tablet here, if you want to change the camera you're looking at, just tap the one you want to look through." she demonstrated that as well.

"If also there are these lights here in the hallway, the buttons are labeled and if worst comes to worst just close the doors. but remember everything uses power, and you have a limited supply, so don't just sit here with both lights on and both doors shut otherwise the fridges will thaw and the food ruined, any food we have to replace because of that comes out of your paycheck at the end of the week. Understand?"

Again I got the funny feeling that this was something that she had done countless times before and was now bored with it, so I figured I ought to just skip asking questions and get out of her hair. After she left the clock struck twelve and my first job in over a year started. This is of course where Insanity Wolf had to have his say.

_"__I don't like this."_

"You don't have to, it's gonna get the bills paid and put meat in the fridge. I thought that was all you cared about."

_"__There's something about those things on the stage. They... SHUT THE LEFT DOOR NOW"_

"What?"

_"__IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE THEN SHUT IT NOW BEFORE IT GETS IN!"_

Well he does always tell me when he thinks my life is in danger, and lately he's been right more often than not. I shut the left door without any further questions, but decided to check outside the door through the window; upon seeing nothing but a figure, I decided to open the door and turn on the light to see who it is (not many people try and go up against me in a one on one fight and I couldn't reach the light button and see out the window at the same time.)

What I saw scared the heck outta me. It was that bunny animatronic from the stage and it was staring right at me with some kinda grin on its face. My reaction was basically this:

(SHARP INHALE) "OOOOOOOHNONONONONONO. OHOHONO. NOTHANKYOUIDONTWANTANYGOAWAYNOWGOAWAYGOAWAYGOGOGOGOGOGOOOO." this was done while I pressed the door button like my life hung on it. Then the phone rang, now I wasn't sure that I should let go of the door button considering that the light button was a push and hold, but I had to take my chances, maybe whoever it was knew about what the heck was going on. So cautiously I released the door button, and the door stayed shut. Then I went for the phone and screamed into the receiver.

"WHOEVER THIS IS CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I was greeted by what I guess was a prerecorded message.

"Hello, Heeeeeloooo! Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."

The message was apparently left there by one of the previous night guards. He told me that what the animatronics were doing with regards to their walking around at night was perfectly normal due to the servos locking up if left off for too long. this comforted me at first but as I was about to open the door for the animatronic the guy on the phone mentioned casually that if the characters saw me they would see an endoskeleton without a suit on which was against the rules and they would try and shove me inside a Freddy Fazbear suit which was filled with crossbars and all kinds of stuff that would easily kill me. So my hand inched away from the door button and I carefully listened to the rest of the phone call making sure to only open the door back up when that bunny thing was gone. The phone call ended with some words that were meant for encouragement, but I got none in knowing that I was in a building with three murderous robots.

I checked the cameras again, and something new caught my eye when I looked at Pirates Cove. There was a fourth animatronic, and he was staring right at the camera.

"OHHHHHHOLYCRAPTHATISATHINGTHATHAPPENEDNOTHANKYOUIDONTWANTANY!"

I instantly shut the left door again and checked the camera to find that the curtains were opened and the thing was gone. Then there was some banging from behind the door I had recently shut.

This was way too stressful I needed something to calm me down, and luckily I had just the thing, my IPod. Plugging it into a set of portable speakers I had brought with me, I picked out trance chords, hoping that it would calm me down. However almost instantly after I turned it on, I heard movement on both sides. I didn't even bother to check the lights then; I just shut the doors and refused to open them until they had left. I kept thinking that I wasn't going to make it through the night with the power I had but somehow I did. 6AM struck and I was outta there, normally if something like this ever happened to me, I would ask to quit right then and there, but not many places were looking to hire a werewolf, and the ones that were creeped me out.

So despite Insanity Wolf telling me that I needed to find some other way to make money, I instead went back to Freddy's where I started night two. I won't bore you with what happened all four of the other nights so let me get to the night that I got caught.

It was 12:20 and I was beat. Not just drowsy beat but the kind of 'I have three tests in the morning and I have to get to school the instant I get off work or else I won't make it in time' kind of beat. I had been running myself through the grinder by studying for all these tests in my spare time, giving no thought to sleep or anything else for that matter, because if I couldn't find a better job than this nightmare I was going to go insane. Anyway, I started getting tired and I thought some music would help, so I shuffled the music and it started playing trance chords again, now trance chords for those of you who don't know is one of the few songs that I have on my iPod that would be considered soft. So coupled with the fact that I was about ready to drop at any moment, I didn't even have time to change the song before I fell sound asleep.

Obviously I woke up in a few minutes (which felt like seconds to me) during which time Foxy had evidently noticed my lack of shutting the doors and decided to bring Freddy and the others, so when I snapped my head up in the sleepy stupor I was in, I was greeted by all four animatronics smiling at me.

"Oh crap" I thought.

"This is how I die."

**_okay let's get the legal stuff outta the way... this fan fiction was based on another fan fiction written by DeltaV, the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise is the idea of Scott Cawthon_**. **_Now then, if you liked what you read, let me know, and if there was something that was bugging you a bit or if you flat out hated my version, please tell me. I can't improve without outside feedback... or if you want to just say hello I certainly wouldn't mind that... it does get lonely inside a Freddy Fazbear suit ya' know._**

**_Lycanwriter777._**


	3. Chapter 3

The bunny approached me with her arms outstretched ready to grab me and possibly end my life, I braced for the inevitable... wait... was she... hugging me? Her arms were wrapped around me very tightly and it was starting to hurt, but eventually she let go and said something that confuzzled me even more.

"I'm always so happy to make new friends. What's your name?"

Then the bear spoke up

"Bonnie, let's not overwhelm the new guy, let's introduce ourselves first." he turned to me "My name is Freddy Fazbear, and this is Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy" he said pointing to each of them in turn. "Now what's your name?"

Stuttering a bit I replied "j-j-j-j-Jacob."

"Somthin' wrong with yer voice box there matey? Ye seem to have a glitch." the fox gestured to my throat with his hook.

"Umm... no... Nothing wrong... with my voice...okay would someone tell me what's going on here please. Because if this is some kind of joke, then it means I've gone through a whole week with no frejucidikin sleep."

They looked at me funny and then the bunny asked

"What does...frejucidikin mean?"

"See, thar be somethin wrong with the matey's voice box. We should go to tha back ta find a replacement. Come on lad."

The pirate reached out to me with his good hand, but the way he talked made me wonder... did they think I was... an animatronic?

"Hang on a second." I said as calmly as I could while pushing the fox back a bit. "Do you guys think I'm an animatronic?"

They all looked at me funny then the chicken spoke up. "Well yah, isn't it obvious? You're Foxy's replacement"

The fox looked at Chica with what I guess could be devastation "WHA'? THEY'RE GETTIN RID O' ME? HOW COULD THEY GET RID OF OL' FOXY?"

Chica looked at me and said matter of factly "well look at him, he's got sharp teeth like you and he's kinda like a fox, but bulkier for some reason."

to be perfectly honest I don't know why I did what I did next, but I guess it was because I don't like people going under the assumption that I'm some freak in a costume. I could've picked a better place to try and convince these robots that I wasn't one myself, because if they did see my point then they would try and kill me. So I kinda had a brain fart there.

"Okay, guy's I'm not an animatronic, I'm a werewolf. Huge difference."

One look from them and I got the picture; they had no idea what I was talking about.

"Okay what exactly is it that you... things... can't do without... uhhhh... shorting out or something like that... umm, ooh I know, you can't get wet right, doesn't that make your metal parts stop moving?"

The bear looked at me like I was an idiot and replied slowly. "Ummmm, yes... but...surely you wouldn't try anything like that?"

"Well what else could I do to prove it to you guys? I mean I have liquid right here" I said holding up my Monster energy drink. "I'll pour a bit on my arm so that I can wash it off later and because I don't want to waste much of it on something so easily verifiable." and before any of them could stop me I poured a small amount onto my arm, making sure that it went from my arm to my wrist and down my fingers to drip to the floor. The robots watched with eyes wide, and then Freddy looked at me confused and declared

"He's...not an animatronic."

"See now you guys get it... OH CRAP!"

"NO WAIT!"

well I didn't look back to see who had said that but I was outta there, I wasn't about to be... wait...they didn't peg me as an endo, and I just proved to them that I wasn't an animatronic, so... what was I to them? I stopped in my tracks and Foxy caught up with me instantly, knocking me over in a tangle of fur and rather sharp metal which cut me up a bit.

"Owwww. Get Offa me you big fox- OWWWW THE HOOK THE HOOK GYYYAAAA!"

Foxy's hook had effortlessly planted itself into my back, in a particularly painful place, the shoulder blade.

"Terribly sorry lad, I was jus' tryin' ta catch ye." Foxy said trying to help me up without realizing that his hook was still buried in my back.

"AHHHHHH. GET YOUR HOOK OUTTA MY BACK NOW!"

Foxy turned me on my side and saw the problem which made his eyes widen.

"Ah. Terribly sorry lad, I'll get that out o' ye."

He got the hook out with some wiggling which just hurt even more. By this time the rest of the animatronics had made their way to me, and were shocked by what they saw. Obviously they thought Foxy did something because Freddy started asking questions

"Foxy what happened?"

"T'was an accident, I didn' expec' tha lubber ta stop so soon."

"Hey, look it's nothing. Really I'll be fine in a bit." That remark got me some looks, especially since I was bleeding profusely from my back. Foxy tried to help me up with his good hand, but I managed to stand up on my own.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" inquired Freddy

"Look I appreciate your concern, but I'm going to be fine. Look."

I showed him where Foxy's hook had embedded itself into my back, and sure enough my fast healing was already kicking in. The wound was already beginning to close.

"See. I'm going to be fine. Now, I have a question, so I already showed you that I'm not an animatronic, and I don't look like an endoskeleton to you. So what am I to you?"

"Well, we aren't quite sure. I mean you act like a human, but clearly you aren't. So you must be a 'werewolf' whatever that is."

It was at this point that my stomach decided to complain about the apparent lack of food inside of it by letting out a very audible growl, which Foxy took offensively.

"Now look lad, ye don' need ta growl at us like that. We ain't gonna hurt ye."

"No that was my stomach; I'm just hungry is all. I forgot to bring some food but then again being afraid for your life kinda makes you forget things."

"I could make you a pizza. That's kinda what I do around here." Chica said matter of factly. But of course I didn't believe her. I mean come on, she was a robot, how would she be able to tell if she were burning the pizza? However when I voiced my opinions she took it as a challenge and proceeded to storm off to the kitchen with every intent of making me a pizza "so good my head would freakin explode" Soon after, I could smell an actual pizza being made, not the frozen pre made crap (a few months of living in an apartment eating nothing but those tiny plate sized things do make you appreciate the real thing.) Then a few minutes later, Chica came storming out with what could only be a pizza box and slammed it down in front of me, looking at me with narrowed eyes that dared me to criticize her. So being cautious I opened the box and picked up a slice full of pepperoni, and then I took a big bite. Never before have I tasted a pizza this amazing, everything about it was perfect, the amount of cheese the pepperoni, oh man, only a robot could cook a pizza this good.

Evidently Chica was waiting for my reaction because she wasted no time in rubbing it in my face, "who makes the pizzas here? That's right I do. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise" she kept repeating that as I kept eating slice after delicious cheese filled slice. Of course eventually I remembered that there were three other animatronics who were staring at me awkwardly. So I decided to break the silence with some conversation starters I had tried on other people who didn't turn and run.

"Sooo... What's going on now?"

Bonnie looked confuzzled "umm, well you were eating, but now you're talking to us."

Well... okay I walked into that one. "Cool, ummmm. Anything you guys feel like talking about? I mean it's only four twenty. We've got a few hours till you have to lock back up."

Bonnie instantly had a question "so I've never seen anything like you here before during the normal hours, are you from somewhere far away or something?"

"No, actually I'm from around here. And to answer the question I'm sure you have next, I don't think you'll see anything else like me anytime soon."

Freddy looked interested in that response "oh? Are you an only child?"

"No no, it's just that... uhhhh... well, this is kinda hard to explain."

Foxy kicked back like he was relaxing. "Well, we got till 6 in tha mornin' so lead on lad."

Sighing heavily I started explaining to them, though I wasn't sure they would get most of it.

"Alright... Well, believe it or not, I actually used to be a regular human, like any other customer that comes in here, and this whole thing started on my little brother's birthday, he was turning 8 at the time and my parents decided to go to the trafalga fun center in Lehi Utah to celebrate this important year. However when we got there we learned that they had laser tag, what was interesting about the whole setup there was the fact that the vest/blaster combo you were given had a name, kinda like an ID tag. So there was Godzilla, and Rouge, as well as Fairy Princess, but the one I picked out was called Werewolf. Now when you consider the other lame options I was being given, an ID of Werewolf was about the most awesome thing there, so me and my brother went out there and started playing. Of course I got real into the game, eventually racking up a few hit streaks, but eventually the game ended. So we all went out to check the board to see who had the highest scores and sure enough I was up there. But I was just one point away from being the number one, so considering the fact that I get very competitive when it comes to things like this, I was understandably upset, but I was also very thirsty. I mean all that running and jumping and turning on a dime, plus the fact that I had to be the constant guardian for my little brother really made me dehydrated. So I went and bought myself a monster energy drink, so that I could quench my thirst and keep going with the party. However, a few moments after I drank it, I started feeling sick. Like _I'm about to throw up_ sick. So my parents managed to get me and my brother home where they continued the party. I on the other hand, went down to my room to curl up in a ball and hope that whatever was making my body act like this would pass. Now I was lucky enough to have my own room at the time which meant that I could arrange the furniture in there any way I wanted, so I had the bed set up so that when the sun came up in the morning, it would wake me up... Unfortunately that also meant that when the moon came through, its light would shine on me. The moon was doing just that actually, the full moon's light was beaming straight onto my face offering me no solace whatsoever and the pain was now intensifying till the point where I just lay there in bed sweating like crazy. It was this point that I noticed that I seemed to be sprouting the dark grey fur you now see me in. It started on my arms and at first I thought I was hallucinating, but eventually my bones began to spontaneously break and started reforming. A few painful moments later and I looked like this."

They all stared at me in silence for a while before Bonnie asked "what's laser tag?"

Well obviously I had to explain a few concepts to them, but they got the main idea. There were some other questions the animatronics posed me. Like 'could you always do that healing thing or could you only do that when you became a werewolf' and also 'are those claws dangerous?' But an interesting aspect that I hadn't thought of was brought up by Freddy when he inquired

"So are there others like you?"

"Ummmm... Well to my knowledge there are at least two. I mean I met three but one of them was some kind of interdimensional jumper and he left a while ago. Now one of them I can't remember how he got his, but he can shift back and forth between his human and wolfish self. Something I can't do. There was also another werewolf, and she was turned like me, by drinking a monster energy drink. I haven't had a whole lot of contact with her, but to my knowledge she should be doing fine. Other than that though there aren't any other werewolves that I know of."

Freddy seemed puzzled "did you say, 'interdimensional'?"

"Okay, let's just say he can disappear... does that make sense to you?"

He seemed to get that concept. "Any other questions?"

"Aye. Who be that ye be talkin' to when ye were in thar?" It seemed that I had yet to explain my little friend up there.

"Well Foxy that would be Insanity Wolf. That's just what I call him because he really is crazy."

Bonnie's eyes lit up at the thought of another 'friend' to have "OOH can we meet him? Where is he?"

"Uh, Bonnie, that's not a good idea. For one thing, he's inside my head. For another, you really don't want to meet him."

Bonnie looked sad "oh... why not?"

"Because he wants nothing more than death and destruction. He's dangerous, and I only let him out when I absolutely need to."

Freddy contemplated what I had just said "okay, so what you are saying is that you have an imaginary friend? And he wants to destroy the world?"

Well... I guess that was about as close to understanding this as they would get. "Sure, I mean that's not exactly how it works, because I can let him control my body. And stuff gets crazy when I do that..."

I checked my watch passively

"OH CRUD, it's almost 6:00 everyone get back in your places now! I do not wanna get fired for something like messing with the animatronics."

Instantly Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were back on stage in their positions, while Foxy retreated to his cove. But he turned back to ask "will we be seein' ye tomorrow?"

"Yah, yah, sure sure, now get in there, please. I need this job."

"Alright lad alright, no need ta be makin' a fuss." he said as he stepped inside his cove before the clock struck six.

"Well that went well. Now to get this pizza out to my car, and be on my way to school."

With that I took my pizza and my IPod and went out to my car, passing by the janitor who came in after my shift. He had seen me so many times I didn't scare him anymore. He did however notice my more cheery mood and asked me why I was so happy, to which I replied

"Oh, nothing special, just another night at Freddy's."

_**Well ladies and lycans we have reached the end of this night. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I know I enjoyed making it. Thanks to everyone out there who read this, and a very special thank you to DeltaV for giving me permission to do a spin off of his fan fic titled "just another five nights at Freddy's" now there will be a second night after this one, but first I gotta work on something for another site. If you like the character that I made and want to see more of him/me, the main story is up on my DeviantART profile if you feel like checking it out. And drop me a line too while you're at it. Anyway, I got a whole pizza to finish and not a lot of time to finish it, so until next time**_

_**Lycanwriter.**_


End file.
